


Transcripts from the Desk of Agent Ramos

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: #coulsonlives, Amnesia, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Concussions, Depression, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder is referenced but unconfirmed as a diagnosis, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Insomnia, Insomniac Steve Rogers, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mission Related, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Post-Mission, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, References to Depression, Sad Bruce Banner, Science Bros, Spy Twins, Steve Rogers Being a Jerk to Himself, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Is a Worried Poo, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, injured Thor, references to suicidal thoughts, she's just bad at showing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: After a particularly bad mission, Steve decides that his team members need to speak to a psychologist. These are the transcripts of her sessions.





	1. Subject: Steve Rogers

Subject: Steve Rogers

Location: Kitchen of the Avenger’s Tower

Time: 5:27 PM

* * *

 

 **Rogers:** Good evening, ma’am.

 **Ramos:** Good evening, Captain. Please, call me Evelyn.

 **Rogers:** Then please, call me Steve.

 **Ramos:** Thank you. [both sit] And thank you for contacting me, as I understand it, the common floor here is usually much more active.

 **Rogers:** [nods] I’m… really worried about them. I talked to Agent Coulson, he’s our handler, and he suggested that we talked to a professional. [sighs] Everyone on the team has been through a lot, I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of something out of their control.

 **Ramos:** Including yourself?

 **Rogers:** No. No, I- I just want everyone to feel safe. I understand that Agent Coulson wants you to talk with me too, but really, I’m fine. I’ve been making sure everyone else is okay.

 **Ramos:** And what does that entail? I haven’t been briefed on the mission, nor what’s going on here past what you’ve relayed to Agent Coulson. He hasn’t received a mission report from anyone and informs me that you were all very tight-lipped during the debriefing. Can you explain what happened during the mission to me?

 **Rogers:** We were- [clears throat] We were in Montana, in this tiny little town, you know? Population of maybe three hundred.

 **Ramos:** And why Montana? Why this town?

 **Rogers:** It was where the- the scientist’s lab was located. We haven’t- Nobody’s told me any details about her yet, but I know she’s dead.

 **Ramos:** How do you know, Steve?

 **Rogers:** I killed her.

 **Ramos:** That’s understandable, Steve. You were in battle, she was a terrorist. You had a valid reason to kill her.

 **Rogers:** [yelling] No one has that right! [breathes heavily, then at a normal volume] She couldn’t have been more than twenty years old. She was a kid! She didn’t know what she was doing. It was an accident, those _things_ getting out.

 **Ramos:** And how do you know that?

 **Rogers:** I- I don’t- Bruce said- he said- [stands and paces] He said that the cyborgs were incomplete. That they shouldn’t have been functioning.

 **Ramos:** But does that make it an accident?

 **Rogers:** But they said- No. No, she could’ve just been… bad at designing them… [faces Ramos] There were so many.

 **Ramos:** And you and your team kept them all contained.

 **Rogers:** No! No, we didn’t, everyone- everyone in that town is _dead_.

 **Ramos:** Now, I am sure that that’s not true, I’m sure-

 **Rogers:** No, they’re dead! There were dozens of those things ransacking, destroying their way through every house, and at one point the screams just _stopped_ , but there were still more robots flying around, shooting.

 **Ramos:** There were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents at the scene, Agent Coulson himself made sure of that. It’s quite possible that they were coordinating evacuation while you were fighting.

 **Rogers:** No, I never- There was no one there but us.

 **Ramos:** I saw the flight logs of the two S.H.I.E.L.D. teams that were sent. One, I’ve worked with before, and I know that they’ve worked evac. The second clearly had similar qualifications.

 **Rogers:** But they never got there. I never saw, never talked to any S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

 **Ramos:** You were busy, Captain. They could’ve been working around you or in secret in order to avoid the robots.

 **Rogers:** That’s not an excuse. I would’ve seen them. I would’ve… noticed, at the very least.

 **Ramos:** Steve, are you in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D?

 **Rogers:** What? I’m- no.

 **Ramos:** Do you lead any S.H.I.E.L.D. teams on a regular basis?

 **Rogers:** No, but I don’t see-

 **Ramos:** Are you responsible when S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t do their job?

 **Rogers:** I-

 **Ramos:** Would you be telling Mr. Stark that it’s his fault when S.H.I.E.L.D. teams make mistakes?

 **Rogers:** No, of course not. But-

 **Ramos:** Even though he’s a consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D? Even though he designs the majority of their equipment?

 **Rogers:** No. And I know what you’re doing, and this is completely different.

 **Ramos:** How so?

 **Rogers:** Tony isn’t team leader. I am. Tony isn’t _supposed_ to paying attention to these sorts of things, _I am._

 **Ramos:** I don’t agree with your logic, Captain, but I think, with time, you’ll realize how flawed it is. For now, I’d like to move on. Can you tell me the roles of each of your teammates during this mission? Starting with Mr. Stark, preferably.

 **Roger:** Yeah, yeah. [swallows] Um, Tony was in the air, working with Thor to keep all of the… cyborgs from escaping the town.

 **Ramos:** And Agent Barton?

 **Rogers:** Clint was on top of the water tower near their town, helping Tony and Thor stop as many of those _things_ as possible. He was aiming more towards the ground, though, around where me and Natasha were fighting.

 **Ramos:** Agent Romanov?

 **Rogers:** Me and her were fighting on the ground for the most part. But, towards the beginning of the battle, we were working on evacuating the civilians… Except… there was nowhere to take them. We were hiding everyone in the basement of the fire station, but it- it…

 **Ramos:** What happened to the fire station, Steve?

 **Rogers:** They- the cyborgs- figured out where they all were. They started swarming the place, trying to break it. One of them ran straight into a support beam and somehow, the whole building just collapsed.

 **Ramos:** And the civilians were still in their at that time?

 **Rogers:** As far as I know, yes. But when we tried to get back there after the battle, Jar- Tony’s suit couldn’t find any heat signatures.

 **Ramos:** Do you know at what point in the battle this happened?

 **Rogers:** I don’t- It had to have been pretty early on. The Hulk had joined us only a little while before that.

 **Ramos:** Yes, and when did Dr. Banner transform?

 **Rogers:** Within the first hour or so. We started out with him just in the Quinjet, and he was running analysis on the cyborgs, but then more kept coming and they kept… replicating, almost. You would kill one, but then it’s less broken parts would combine with less broken parts of other fallen cyborgs. So we had to destroy every little piece of them before we could even try to look for the civilians again.

 **Ramos:** That sounds difficult. From what I understand, the battle was nearly eighteen hours non-stop with just the six of you. Have you slept since then? You must be exhausted still.

 **Rogers:** I… caught some shut-eye before you came here. Maybe two or three hours of sleep. I can’t get my brain to stop thinking, and then I’m worried about the team, and Bruce, especially and-

 **Ramos:** Do you think that that’s healthy?

 **Rogers:** What?

 **Ramos:** I know that your body is different from the majority of people, but can you still function on that little sleep after that kind of physical exertion?

 **Rogers:** … Not very well, in all honesty. But I find that looking out for the others keeps me awake. I sat with Clint for a couple hours, after I told him that you were coming over. I helped him write his list.

 **Ramos:** List?

 **Rogers:** He’s… more upset than usual, according to Natasha. So she told him that he had to write a list of everything that was bothering him and then they’d talk about it. When I told him that a shrink was coming over, he decided that he was going to actually write it, share it with you or something.

 **Ramos:** And how did you help him write it?

 **Rogers:** I- he wasn’t really sure why he was feeling off. So I talked about everything surrounding the battle that could possibly be bothering him, some of the things that I knew was upsetting the others or myself, I guess. He wrote down whatever he thought could be the issue. Or not issue, but…

 **Ramos:** Cause?

 **Rogers:** [nods] Yeah, yeah. What he thought could be the cause of him being upset.

 **Ramos:** That’s very kind of you. Are you normally working through emotional problems with your teammates, or is this because of this battle?

 **Rogers:** I guess I do it a lot. Not really with Clint or Bruce, but I talk things through with Tony and Natasha a lot. And then Tony is there for Bruce and Natasha’s there for Clint.

 **Ramos:** It sounds like each of them has a support system. Do you and Thor have people looking out for you as well?

 **Rogers:** I mean, I guess Thor acts as that for me. And from what I can tell, Bruce is that for Thor. And Clint is that for Natasha too. So it all evens out.

 **Ramos:** That’s very good. I’ve spoken to many team leaders at S.H.I.E.L.D. who have no one to talk to other than a therapist. I’d like to revisit Agent Barton’s list though.

 **Rogers:** What about it?

 **Ramos:** You said that you had told him about things that were bothering you in attempt to help him figure out what he was struggling with. Could you tell me what these things are?

 **Rogers:** I mean. The scientist woman, killing her and all. And the dead civilians. But nothing else from the battle is really sticking with me.

 **Ramos:** And what about things outside of the battle?

 **Rogers:** I’m really worried about Bruce. Tony won’t let anyone but him and me see him because he won’t leave his safe room. And-

 **Ramos:** Safe room?

 **Rogers:** It’s… where Bruce goes if he thinks he’s going to transform into the Hulk. He hasn’t used it much lately, but the minute we got home, he went to hide in there and he hasn’t left.

 **Ramos:** Mr. Stark is with him, yes?

 **Rogers:** Yeah. That’s why he refused to have the meeting in a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. I mean, that and he hates S.H.I.E.L.D. And he hates leaving the tower. But this time, that was the main reason. He didn’t want to leave Bruce alone since Bruce won’t leave.

 **Ramos:** Have you talked to Dr. Banner about why he’s in there?

 **Rogers:** No. He- he hasn’t said anything since he transformed back as far as I know. Tony’s been with him more, but he probably would’ve told me if he knew.

 **Ramos:** Mr. Stark’s very concerned about Dr. Banner, I take it.

 **Rogers:** Yeah. They’re, ah, very close.

 **Ramos:** Have either you gotten Dr. Banner to eat anything since the battle?

 **Rogers:** We made him eat on the ride back, but past that, no. He drank a lot of the water Tony brought to him though. And I think he’s loaded it with some chemicals or something that will keep Bruce from passing out. I’m not sure how it works.

 **Ramos:** Has Dr. Banner slept?

 **Rogers:**  Yes, but I don't think it's been very restful. Tony dragged in a bunch of pillows and uh, bean bag chairs into the room for Bruce.

 **Ramos:** Is Mr. Stark with Dr. Banner now?

 **Rogers:** If he’s not in the safe room, then he’s probably in Bruce’s living room, watching him through a camera.

 **Ramos:** So you would consider both of them safe right now?

 **Rogers:** I- you could say that. Tony won’t let Bruce do anything stupid and he won’t do anything stupid himself since he’s worried about Bruce.

 **Ramos:** Could you tell me where your other teammates are right now?

 **Rogers:** Um… Natasha is hiding somewhere in the building, I don’t know where. But I know Clint won’t be leaving the roof until he gets frostbite, so you could find him up there. He’s not in danger of anything, he just thinks better at higher altitudes or something. I’m not sure. And Natasha’s just avoiding you. Thor is probably on his floor. That’s where I last saw him, and he… didn’t look too good. He looked sick, and I wasn’t sure if he was exhausted or- I haven’t had time to ask because I'm running around from person to person, trying to help, and-

 **Ramos:** You’ve done more than enough, Steve. Thank you. [both stand] I’m going to go speak to Thor now. If you ever need to speak to anyone, please just contact me. I’ve worked with many of Coulson’s teams before, so he knows me well. And you have my office number now. I’m used to working odd times, [smiles] so never feel like three in the morning is a bad time.

 **Rogers:** Thank you. You’ve been very helpful. I can show you to Thor’s room if you’d like.

 **Ramos:** I think I can manage. I’ll see you later before I leave. Have a nice night, Steve. Get some rest.

 

**END OF TAPE**


	2. Subject: Thor Odinson

Subject: Thor Odinson

Location: Thor’s Living Room in the Avenger’s Tower

Time: 6:04 PM

* * *

 

 **Odinson:** Hello.

 **Ramos:** Hello, Mr. Odinson.

 **Odinson:** I have been told that I am to speak to you about our latest battle.

 **Ramos:** That’s true. Is there anything you’d like to start with?

 **Odinson:** [shakes his head no]

 **Ramos:** That’s fine. I imagine this is new for you.

 **Odinson:** I have had _debriefs_ before.

 **Ramos:** Yes, but this isn’t a debrief. I’m a psychologist. I’ve been brought in as a therapist to see how you feel, not to hear what you know.

 **Odinson:** I… do not understand.

 **Ramos:** [smiles] That’s fine. Not many people do. It was a long battle, yes?

 **Odinson:** … Yes…

 **Ramos:** So you must still be tired, after fighting for that long.

 **Odinson:** I am, yes. But what does this have to do with the battle itself?

 **Ramos:** I’m trying to learn what that kind of mission can do to you. After the battle, were you injured?

 **Odinson:** Nothing that I could no heal within the day.

 **Ramos:** But you were?

 **Odinson:** [nods]

 **Ramos:** Did you tell anyone?

 **Odinson:** No.

 **Ramos:** Why not?

 **Odinson:** It did not seem important. I heal much faster than the others, so I focus on my shield brothers after battles, although many of them were hiding today. If I am still in pain after they are beginning to heal, I have taken to consulting Banner.

 **Ramos:** But Dr. Banner has been in his safe room for more than a day.

 **Odinson:** Aye. I have been told, he is not feeling… well. I have asked to see him, but Stark and the Captain have told me I can not.

 **Ramos:** Are you still in pain?

 **Odinson:** Not anymore.

 **Ramos:** That’s good. Have you-

 **Odinson:** Do you know why I can not see Banner?

 **Ramos:** I haven’t spoken to him yet, no. But I understand from Captain Rogers that he uses the safe room when he feels like he’s going to change into the Hulk. I believe that currently, he feels like that makes him a danger to those around him.

 **Odinson:** But that is not the truth!

 **Ramos:** I know, Mr. Odinson.

 **Odinson:** I must go and change his mind!

 **Ramos:** [chuckles] I believe that’s my job. I’m going to speak with Dr. Banner as soon as I can, but right now, I’m going to speak with you.

 **Odinson:** So the sooner you speak with me, the sooner you will be able to speak with Banner?

 **Ramos:** I don’t want you to think of it like that. But, technically, yes.

 **Odinson:** Then let us commence.

 **Ramos:** Thank you. I understand that you were in the skies during the battle. Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?

 **Odinson:** No, I found the evil living machines were to be very standard. There were many of them, but nothing we could not defeat. 

 **Ramos:** Captain Rogers told me that many civilians were inside a building that was hit, did you see that?

 **Odinson:** No, I did not- Are they well?

 **Ramos:** I don’t know at this time. Are you worried?

 **Odinson:** No. I would have learned of this sooner if anything was gravely wrong. Captain Rogers would have informed me, and so would the man- Ignore me.

 **Ramos:** The man?

 **Odinson:** I am not allowed to share if I wish to continue living here. It is no matter, not to worry, my lady.

 **Ramos:** If you insist. Did you see any S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on the scene?

 **Odinson:** I did not, but it was very hard to see anything during the battle and we left soon after. Brother Stark was insistent.

 **Ramos:** Do you know why?

 **Odinson:** I do not. Lady Romanov agreed though for reasons I also do not know. Apologies.

 **Ramos:** That’s okay. You’ve been fighting for a while, correct?

 **Odinson:** Since I was quite young, yes.

 **Ramos:** Have you ever experienced feelings of shock after battles or in general?

 **Odinson:** I do not understand what you mean?

 **Ramos:** Do you find yourself going about your normal life, only to see or hear something that triggers a sense of panic or shock?

 **Odinson:** I suppose, yes. I could not think of a specific example, but yes, I have felt something of this sort.  

 **Ramos:** Have you spoken to anyone about this?

 **Odinson:** Yes. Once.

 **Ramos:** I take it it didn’t go well.

 **Odinson:** You are quite right.

 **Ramos:** Have you thought about speaking it with someone here on Earth? I don’t know how Asgardian culture considers mental illness, but I can assume that S.H.I.E.L.D. psychologists are well equipped to handle whatever you may be feeling. I’m sure Agent Coulson would help you find a therapist.

 **Odinson** : Thank you for offering, but I haven’t experienced these sort of periods in a long time.

 **Ramos:** Of course. Just remember that option is open. I’m glad that you’re much more stable now.

 **Odinson:** Thank you.

 **Ramos:** I don’t have anything else to discuss with you, but is there anything else you wish to talk about?

 **Odinson:** No, I don’t believe I have anything else to say. Please care for Banner.

 **Ramos:** I will. Thank you for your time.

 **Odinson:** Thank you.

 

**END OF TAPE**


	3. Subject: Tony Stark

Subject: Tony Stark

Location: Living Room on Banner’s Floor in the Avenger’s Tower

Time: 6:38 PM

* * *

 

 **Ramos:** Hello, Mr. Stark, I’m-

 **Stark:** You need to go talk to him.

 **Ramos:** Dr. Banner? Yes, I’m going to speak to him soo-

 **Stark:** He’s freaking out. Make him stop.

 **Ramos:** Is he at risk of transforming, Mr. Stark?

 **Stark:** [standing] No, he’s not at fucking risk of fucking Hulking out! That doesn’t translate to him not needing help right now!

 **Ramos:** I’m aware-

 **Stark:** No! You’re not fucking _aware_ of Bruce’s fucking situation or whatever the fuck was about to just fall out of your mouth without a thought for the actual _human being_ in the other room!

 **Ramos:** Mr. Stark, I can’t help him right now.

 **Stark:** Oh, rea-

 **Ramos:** I have to talk with you first, so I can get a better handle on Dr. Banner’s situation. You’re right, I am out of my league when it comes to dealing with some of the baggage that you Avengers carry around. [sits] Will you please help _me_ help Dr. Banner by answering a few of my questions about what happened?

 **Stark:** Yes. Fine, I’ve got to- to- [moves towards safe room door]

 **Ramos:** Captain Rogers believes that all of the civilians died yesterday. Are you under the same impression, Mr. Stark?

 **Stark:** I mean, some of them died, yeah, but not everyone. [walks back to and sits down on the couch] S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up at the end there, so I’m sure some people got out. People got out, right? I know the building collapsed and that the concrete was blocking their heat signatures, but they still got out.

 **Ramos:** As far as I know, yes. Did you speak to any of the agents? I know you have a history of popping in and out of other groups comms.

 **Stark:** I didn’t talk to anyone, no. I was busy.

 **Ramos:** That’s fine, I just wanted to know what you were experiencing. Rogers also mentioned that the cyborgs were incomplete according to Dr. Banner. Is he correct?

 **Stark:** Yeah. Bruce was… reading the code of one of the bots before he had to Hulk out, and he kept telling me that they shouldn’t have been functioning. There was something we were missing, I know this, but- [stands, begins pacing]

 **Ramos:** You believe there was an outside force at play?

 **Stark:** Yes. That scientist couldn’t have done this herself. She wasn’t an engineer. Unless there was someone else involved, she couldn’t have gotten it to work. There’s no way. [stops pacing] We’ve- I’ve _looked_ at her code.

 **Ramos:** We?

 **Stark:** Classified, sorry. [looks to Banner’s bedroom]

 **Ramos:** I understand that you want to speak about Dr. Banner, but I have a few more questions. Why did you want to leave so soon after the battle?

 **Stark:** I could tell Bruce was freaking out. I wanted to get him away from the destruction as soon as possible.

 **Ramos:** I see. Do you do this often?

 **Stark:** Get him out of panic attack inducing situations? Yeah.

 **Ramos:** Do you do similar things for others on the team?

 **Stark:** No, not really. They all have other people looking out for them, I don’t want to overshadow that.

 **Ramos:** Is there anything else bothering you from the battle?

 **Stark:** [chuckles] It’s always like this for me, don’t worry.

 **Ramos:** Perhaps we should speak about that another time, but for now, we can move onto Dr. Banner.

 **Stark:** Yeah, yeah. Okay. [sits]

 **Ramos:** Do you know what he’s doing now?

 **Stark:** I can… J- Nevermind mind. I can pull up the footage on my phone or… something.

 **Ramos:** Captain Rogers mentioned to me that you were watching Dr. Banner before.

 **Stark:** Yeah. I was, but I [gestures to kitchen] kinda broke my tablet. So… here we are. [shows Ramos phone]

 **Ramos:** Why did you break your tablet?

 **Stark:** I was… I don’t know. I was watching Bruce and I got mad and I threw it at a wall. But I tossed all the glass, so it’s fine now. You showed up before I could get another one, so…

 **Ramos:** But what specifically caused you to throw the tablet?

 **Stark:** [shrugs] I honestly couldn’t tell you. It could've been something Bruce did, it could’ve been something I was thinking about. All I know is that I got mad and I threw it.

 **Ramos:** Does that happen a lot? You getting violently angry?

 **Stark:** Not… physically. I’ll think it, sometimes, but a lot of the stuff I work with in the labs is all holographs and I can throw that around without breaking anything. Plus I have a hell of a day job to get any violent urges out of my system.

 **Ramos:** At least you have a legal way of dealing with it.

 **Stark:** You know, I like you. Well, I don’t. I hate you on instinct, but I like you. You’re funny.

 **Ramos:** Thank you Mr. Stark. Now, from what I learned from Mr. Rogers, Dr. Banner has been in his safe room since the end of the battle, correct?

 **Stark:** Yes.

 **Ramos:** And he hasn’t eaten anything while in there?

 **Stark:** No. I’ve brought in a bunch of food and he hasn’t really… responded. I get it, he’s locked in his own head right now and he doesn’t necessarily know how to leave, and…

 **Ramos:** And you want to help him?

 **Stark:** Yeah. And I can’t. I told him that you were coming and that you were going to talk to him and he became a little more… present… after that. Because he knows he’s fucking lost. He’s so self-aware all the time, so he always knows when he’s lost. But he doesn’t always know how to get out of his head.

 **Ramos:** Are you usually the one that will help Bruce get out of his head?

 **Stark:** Yeah. He’s not exactly the most trusting person, but he lets me help him most of the time and that’s all I can really ask for, so…

 **Ramos:** So you respect his boundaries.

 **Stark:** I mean, more like I make sure the others do.

 **Ramos:** Do you respect his boundaries, Mr. Stark?

 **Stark:** Usually, yeah. But I know how to do it. I know Bruce, the others have met him.

 **Ramos:** As long as you don’t make him feel worse, I suppose. I see that Dr. Banner is asleep now, but can you tell me what he’s been doing since he entered his safe room?

 **Stark:** He’s pretty out of it right now. He’s mostly been sleeping. Whenever he wakes up, I’ll go in and sit with him.

 **Ramos:** Just you? Has anyone else been in contact with Dr. Banner?

 **Stark:** I mean, I’ve been in and out, and I was the one that found him in there. Steve’s sat with him a few times, trying to get him to eat and shit.

 **Ramos:** Do you know the last time that Dr. Banner did eat?

 **Stark:** [looks at ceiling] Probably about a day and a half. Which is complete shit on his body, because the Hulk takes literally every ounce of energy out of him.

 **Ramos:** Have you tried giving him an IV in the past?

 **Stark:** Fuck no.

 **Ramos:** And why not?

 **Stark:** Because I’m not a fucking asshole.

 **Ramos:** Can you-?

 **Stark:** Look, it’s his shit which he talks about with his normal therapist. If I’m not allowed to tell Steve about it, then I’m definitely not allowed to tell you about it.

 **Ramos:** That’s fine. Do you think he’ll wake up if I go in to speak with him now?

 **Stark:** Probably. I can’t tell you if he’ll do anything about it or not though.

 **Ramos:** Do anything?

 **Stark:** React. He’s been out of it for a while. Probably because he hasn’t eaten anything. Which is my fault, so fuck me. [walks to safe room doors]

 **Ramos:** [follows] That’s not your fault, Mr. Stark. Now, if you’ll please unlock this door, I’d like to speak with Dr. Banner.

 **Stark:** Yeah sure. [unlocks door, then faces Ramos] I have a fucking charity event thing later tonight and I’m not going if Bruce is still in there. My PA can yell at you.

 **Ramos:** I’ll keep that in mind.

 

**END OF TAPE**


	4. Subject: Bruce Banner

Subject: Bruce Banner

Location: Safe Room on Banner’s Floor in the Avenger’s Tower

Time: 7:27 PM

* * *

 

 **Banner:** [wakes up, watches Stark]

 **Stark:**  [crouches down] Hey there, big guy.

 **Banner:** …

 **Stark:** There’s a chick here to talk to you. The psychologist lady.

 **Banner:** …

 **Ramos:** Hello, Dr. Banner. I’m Dr. Evelyn Ramos. I consult for S.H.I.E.L.D.

 **Stark:** She’s not that bad.

 **Banner:** …

 **Ramos:** Dr. Banner, can you look at me?

 **Banner:** … [doesn’t move]

 **Ramos:** Dr. Banner, I’m going to go and speak to Agents Romanov and Barton. When I come back, I need you to be ready to speak with me, okay?

 **Stark:** You can’t-

 **Banner:** [nods]

 **Ramos:** Thank you. I’ll see you soon.

 

**END OF TAPE**


	5. Subject: Natasha Romanov

Subject: Natasha Romanov

Location: Floor 94, Room 13 of Stark Tower

Time: 7:39 PM

* * *

 

 **Romanov:** You can come in, get it over with. Rogers told us that we’re going to [makes air quotes] _talk_.

 **Ramos:** Then you know that I’m only here to help, to listen.

 **Romanov:** Oh, I know about your version of _helping._ Where’s Clint?

 **Ramos:** I haven’t seen him yet today. Captain Rogers told me that he was likely on the roof. Would you agree with that?

 **Romanov:** …

 **Ramos:** I’m not here to fight with you, Agent Romanov.

 **Romanov:** Neither am I. Talk.

 **Ramos:** I understand that you were evacuating civilians yesterday, along with helping Captain Rogers fight.

 **Romanov:** I was.

 **Ramos:** I also understand that you were injured toward the end of the battle.

 **Romanov:** Yes.

 **Ramos:** Would you like to explain either to me?

 **Romanov:** Not particularly… But Steve won’t take that as an answer.

 **Ramos:** If what Rogers wants will get you to talk, that’s okay. But do understand that we’re here for _your_ wellbeing.

 **Romanov:** I’m fine. I learned how to be okay with this shit a long time ago.

 **Ramos:** And I’m here to tell you that you don’t have to be. I know that you’ve lied your way through past psych evals and the like with countless other S.H.I.E.L.D. psychologists, but I’m not one of them. You don’t have to be okay around me.

 **Romanov:** In my line or work, honey, yes you do.

 **Ramos:** I understand-

 **Romanov:** Oh, you _understand._

 **Ramos:** -that Agent Barton isn’t okay right now.

 **Romanov:** [translated from Russian] Because he’s an actual human being- [in English] _Fuck!_

 **Ramos:** Would you like to tell me what you said?

 **Romanov:** It’s none of your fucking business.

 **Ramos:** You know I’m recording this. [holds up phone]

 **Romanov:** I’m aware.

 **Ramos:** And that I’m going to translate this when I go back to my office.

 **Romanov:** Go ahead and try.

 **Ramos:** Meaning?

 **Romanov:** Meaning _fuck off_. I’m going to talk to Barton, now, so you can shove your tape recorder up your ass.

 **Ramos:** I’m afraid I can’t let you leave just yet, we have to talk for thirty consecutive minutes before you can go.

 **Romanov:** Do you not think that I fucking know that?! I know what’s fucking going on here, dammit. Get the fuck out of my head before I burn you alive in it.

 **Ramos:** Is that a threat, Agent Romanov?

 **Romanov:** What do you think?

 **Ramos:** I don’t know, what do you think?

 **Romanov:** I think that you need to leave me the hell alone. Leave us _all_ alone. If you want to be any help, go see Banner, go see Clint. Hell, go talk to Stark again! They’re the ones with actual problems. The ones who don’t know how to deal.

 **Ramos:** I will be seeing Dr. Banner and Agent Barton soon, don’t worry. I know they’re in capable hands right now. I am more concerned with your definition of _deal_ at the moment.

 **Romanov:** I’m not going to try and off myself if that’s what you're concerned about.

 **Ramos:** That’s reassuring. Would you inform me about what you are going to do? I understand that you haven’t gone to the medical ward in the tower yet.

 **Romanov:** I’m not bleeding out on the table, am I?

 **Ramos:** No, but that doesn’t mean that you should go and see a doctor.

 **Romanov:** I’m fine now. I’m not normal, I heal at the speed of the Captain, I don’t need to see a doctor because of a scratch and a couple of bruised ribs.

 **Ramos:** Are you positive that you’re not in grave danger right now?

 **Romanov:** Yes, ma’am.

 **Ramos:** Then I’d like to discuss the events of the battle if that’s okay.

 **Romanov:** Go right ahead.

 **Ramos:** You were on the ground with Rogers. He told me that during the evacuation, you were technically helping the civilians hide in the basement of a fire station, which collapsed when it took a direct hit. Can you elaborate on this?

 **Romanov:** The building was hit with lasers from the cyborgs. It collapsed, but no one was killed inside of the basement, the concrete didn’t cave in, but the stairs were cut off so no one could leave. A couple people were injured, but it was the bottom of a fire department. They store medical supplies down there.

 **Ramos:** Where did you get all of this information? I hope it wasn’t during the battle.

 **Romanov:** I have sources at S.H.I.E.L.D.

 **Ramos:** Are were any of those sources at the site of the battle?

 **Romanov:** A few.

 **Ramos:** Did you speak to any of them during or just after the battle?

 **Romanov:** No. I was busy fighting, and then busy getting everyone to go home.

 **Ramos:** Why did you want to leave so soon after the battle?

 **Romanov:** The others were tired and upset. It was time to go home.

 **Ramos:** Are you included in the others?

 **Romanov:** Probably.

 **Ramos:** About halfway through the battle, as I understand it, Captain Rogers killed the scientist who created the cyborgs. Do you know what provoked this?

 **Romanov:** She came out of her house, the cyborgs formed a protective ring around her. He was shooting, kicking, throwing his shield, whatever. She got caught in the crossfire. She died.

 **Ramos:** Captain Rogers seemed very guilty about that fact.

 **Romanov:** Let him be. People die. Sometimes they’re bad, usually their good. We’re lucky she’s bad. I can knock some sense into him if you’d like.

 **Ramos:** That’s not what I was asking.

 **Romanov:** You were asking if I feel guilty about the death of a woman that I didn’t kill.

 **Ramos:** Yes.

 **Romanov:** I don’t. I can’t. There isn’t room for it in my brain.

 **Ramos:** Then what is there room for?

 **Romanov:** The mission. And nothing else.

 **Ramos:** Not even the team?

 **Romanov:** No.

 **Ramos:** Are you sure? Do I need to play back our conversation?

 **Romanov:** No. I know you’re done, so go see Barton.

 **Ramos:** Thank you for your time, Agent Romanov.

 **Romanov:** He’s on the roof. You won’t be able to find him, he’s behind AC unit.

 **Ramos:** [standing] Thanks again. But you know, Mr. Stark had to track you down too.

 **Romanov:** Good.

 

**END OF TAPE**


	6. Subject: Clint Barton

Subject: Clint Barton

Location: Roof of Avenger’s Tower

Time: 8:02 PM

* * *

 

 **Ramos:** How have you been, Agent Barton?

 **Barton:** Not gonna lie Evelyn, I’ve been better.

 **Ramos:** That’s understandable. I’ve been told that you have a list for me.

 **Barton:** Oh, yeah right. These are things that I’m assuming you wanted to talk about: [reads off phone] the end of the battle.

 **Ramos:** What about it?

 **Barton:** I don’t remember it. At all.

 **Ramos:** Have you told anyone else?

 **Barton:** No. I- I don’t know.

 **Ramos:** Have you been to medical?

 **Barton:** No.

 **Ramos:** Have you fallen asleep recently? I’m concerned that you may have a concussion.

 **Barton:** No, I haven’t slept. I was knocked out, but I haven't slept after that. And I haven’t taken any pills or anything either.

 **Ramos:** Okay. Why haven’t you taken any medication?

 **Barton:** I didn’t talk to Bruce. He knows about it all, so I wanted to talk to him, but-

 **Ramos:** You’ve had concussions before, yes?

 **Barton:** Yes.

 **Ramos:** So you know what they feel like? How to treat them?

 **Barton:** I mean, yeah, but-

 **Ramos:** Is there another reason that you didn’t go to medical?

 **Barton:** Yes.

 **Ramos:** What is it?

 **Barton:** I don’t remember the end of the battle. All I know is that everyone’s dead.

 **Ramos:** And you think it’s your fault?

 **Barton:** Yes.

 **Ramos:** Where did you hear that everyone’s dead?

 **Barton:** Cap kept, um, muttering it. Nat woke me up - or not woke me up, but… found me in my ‘fugue state’ post-unconsciousness or whatever. She got me into the Quinjet and we left and-

 **Ramos:** But you never actually got a report on what happened?

 **Barton:** No, but- But Steve is never wrong.

 **Ramos:** From the information that I’ve received, in this instance he was. There were other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the field and they got the civilians in the basement of the fire department out after the battle.

 **Barton:** [whispers] Oh. Okay. [clears throat, reads off phone] The next one is the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

 **Ramos:** Agent Romanov has confirmed that there were agents on the scene if that’s what you’re concerned about.

 **Barton:** What? No, I was on comms with one of the team leaders to discuss getting the civilians from the basement, but they wouldn’t do anything. It was fucking screwed up, there were only fifty robots left and none of them were near the fire station.

 **Ramos:** Do you know how many agents were there?

 **Barton:** It was around a dozen, but that’s not an excuse to not get a jump on rescuing fucking innocent people!

 **Ramos:** And that’s a valid opinion, but have you thought of why they didn’t think starting then was the best plan?

 **Barton:** I asked, they said that they didn’t want to risk exposing the civilians to the ‘possibly regenerating cyborgs.’

 **Ramos:** And does that put them at fault for being cautious?

 **Barton:** Ye- No. I mean. [takes a deep breath] I just think that they could be a little more concerned about rescuing civilians, which is supposed to be their job. _Shit!_

 **Ramos:** Are you okay?

 **Barton:** Sorry. I’m fine. My brain is just anti-me being pissed.

 **Ramos:** Do you need to speak with a physician before we continue?

 **Barton:** No. Fuck, sorry. I’m always pissed at S.H.I.E.L.D, we can just move onto Nat and how _she’s_ pissed at probably me _._

 **Ramos:** If you're sure. Why do you believe that she’s upset with you?

 **Barton:** She was the one who found me, post battle. She was mad that I went off comms. She pushed everyone into the Quinjet except for Stark. They made sure that S.H.I.E.L.D. was doing what they’re supposed to and then we moved out.

 **Ramos:** Is it possible that she was just being protective of her teammates?

 **Barton:** It is definitely possible because that’s how she was acting. So I don’t get why she was also acting so pissed.

 **Ramos:** I’ve spoken with Miss. Romanov today. She only seemed upset with herself and the battle. And when I spoke with Captain Rogers, he mentioned that Agent Romanov was the one that told you to make a list and to share it with her…

 **Barton:** She just did that because she doesn’t like watching the team self-destruct and she’s good at preventing that. This is just what we do. If she looked upset, I would’ve made her do the same thing.

 **Ramos:** And she didn’t seem upset?

 **Barton:** I think she would be more upset if I brought it up. It’s good that you’re here. She was probably an ass to you, but she appreciates it.

 **Ramos:** Thank you for telling me.

 **Barton:** [shrugs] Our handler- Coulson- he was _my_ handler and he hasn’t called me yet and he usually comes around by now and-

 **Ramos:** I spoke with him before coming to the Tower. He seemed very busy with something at HQ. Whether it was due to this specific battle or other issues in the world, I can’t tell you.

 **Barton:** [nods] I- I texted him and he didn’t respond and I tried to start my debriefing report, but then my brain got mad at the small fonts and lights from my laptop and so I had to give up.

 **Ramos:** I believe it’s time for you to see a different type of doctor. I’ll even call Agent Coulson for you later. I just have one more stop tonight.

 **Barton:** [smiles] Thank you.

 

**END OF TAPE**


	7. Subject: Bruce Banner

Subject: Bruce Banner

Location: Safe Room on Banner’s Floor in the Avenger’s Tower

Time: 9:37 PM

* * *

 

 **Ramos:** Hello again, Dr. Banner

 **Banner:** …

 **Ramos:** I assume that you’re prepared to speak to me now.

 **Banner:** [nods]

 **Ramos:** Thank you. Now, Mr. Stark has informed me that you haven’t left this room since you arrived home. He’s quite concerned for you, he wants to know why you won’t leave. Would you care to tell me?

 **Banner:** …

 **Ramos:** : I’m not going to lie to you Dr. Banner, I can’t leave this room until you talk to me. Why are you still in here?

 **Banner:** [shrugs]

 **Ramos:** Do you believe you’re a danger to the inhabitants of the tower?

 **Banner:** [pulls his knees up to his chest, whispers] Yes.

 **Ramos:** Could you explain to me why you feel this way?

 **Banner:** I feel… dirty, clogged mentally. [rocks] I feel like my brain needs to throw up. I- The Other Guy has been pacing around, I can feel him. I don’t like it, he doesn’t like it. It’s bad. It feels bad.

 **Ramos:** I understand that the Other Guy, as you put it, is an alter.

 **Banner:** As in DID?

 **Ramos:** Yes.

 **Banner:** Yes.

 **Ramos:** No one from S.H.I.E.L.D. has spoken to you about this, correct?

 **Banner:** [stills] Yes.  

 **Ramos:** Do you and the Other Guy exist in an Inner World?

 **Banner:** I don’t know what you’re- I don’t know.

 **Ramos:** You have a therapist outside S.H.I.E.L.D, correct?

 **Banner:** Yes.

 **Ramos:** Do you not talk to him about your disorder?

 **Banner:** I’m not diagnosed with DID… I- the Hulk isn’t an alter in the normal sense. He was created during a lab accident. Not because of some childhood trauma. I think I would’ve noticed if he’d been there.

 **Ramos:** But you can communicate with the Other Guy?

 **Banner:** Yeah, but not… like that. Trust me, I’ve done the research. I’m depressed, I’m anxious, I’m paranoid, but I’m not a multiple. Not in the normal way. It’s like he lives in an alternate universe and I’m the doorway, I’m a tear in the universe.

 **Ramos:** Can you explain to me how the two of you communicate, Dr. Banner?

 **Banner:** There are no words. He can’t talk, I don’t think. Or at the very least, he isn’t articulate. Sometimes he can send me images, memories, but usually, I just get feelings from him, gut reactions. He’s banging around in my head right now, trying to get out. Not physically, just… He’s upset. He usually goes to sleep after- after a battle. But he keeps trying to tell me something and _I can’t receive it_!

 **Ramos:** Do you have any idea what he’s trying to say?

 **Banner:** I… It feels like a warning. He thinks something’s wrong. And I can’t tell him that it’s okay because he’s usually right.

 **Ramos:** Do you believe it had anything to do with the battle?

 **Banner:** I don’t know. Maybe. He wasn’t upset before. It’s- Oh... He- he just showed me- he thinks the scientist is going to take us.

 **Ramos:** Are you attempting to tell him that won’t happen?

 **Banner:** [nods]

 **Ramos:** Is he receiving it well?

 **Banner:** Yes.

 **Ramos:** Do you think it would be safe to leave this room?

 **Banner:** Not- not yet. I- He needs to go to sleep first.

 **Ramos:** That’s fine, Dr. Banner. Are we okay to move onto the battle?

 **Banner:** We could, but it would be pointless. He hasn’t sent me any memories of it yet.

 **Ramos:** Then it was nice to meet you, Dr. Banner.

 **Banner:** Likewise. [shakes hand, exits with Ramos]

 

**END OF TAPE**


End file.
